Dance Lemon
by Sacai fighter
Summary: I've added some more lemon for the story Dance or something like it, which I hope all you slashers will enjoy. The story is basically that Artemis needs to learn how to dance, and an old friend... helps him with it. And more. Reading the original story Da


_A/N  
This is slash, which means a male romantically and/or sexually involved with another male. This is also a lemon, which means it contains sexual parts.  
It's quite explicit, so: don't like- don't read.  
I put it as a separate story to make it easier for those who do not want more explicit content to aviod it, so please use that advantage if that is the case with you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit on these characters.They are the fictional work of Eoin Colfer, whom I deeply respect and admire. _

_If you think I suck, please tell me so, but I very much appreciate if you notify me on why, since I am not above taking criticism. But also remember Swedish is not my first language. If you are a homophobe, please do not write to me to tell me I'm sick, because that adds nothing yo you life or to mine, unless you also tell me how I can improve my writing. Good day to you all, and have a nice read, I hope..._

**Lemon added for "Dance",**

Distantly, Artemis could still hear the soft tunes from a bow caressing the strings of a Stradivarius, but the sound was drowned in the intense beatings of his own heart, the rush of his blood as he experienced a fierce arousal caused by the sensation of his body-guard's soft lips against his own. Their tongues met, and the hands… he had never before known anything quite like this. The lightest touch from Butler's careful, warm hands set him on fire, and the way he was kissing him, slowly but hungrily exploring and ravishing his mouth, was making the teenager balance on the verge of screaming in ecstasy. His head was reeling, not only from the lack of oxygen, when at last he threw his head back to catch his breath. Looking up into Butler's dark eyes, his heart beat faster with joy for the look of complete content, even of love, he could see in them. And then his own eyes closed in sheer pleasure and he gasped sharply as he felt hot, wet lips at the exposed skin just at the side of his neck, licking and sucking gently. He dug his fingers into Butler's back and arched up against him, feeling that he could never come close enough.

When he felt the older man draw a ragged breath against his skin, and felt the pressing evidence of Butler's exalted state through his jeans, he could hardly stand upright from apprehension, excitement and pure sexual desire. He was trembling from nervousness, but he was also aching hard, and he finally gathered enough courage to venture sliding his hand in between their bodies, down along Butler's thigh and back in a slow caress pressing against his groin. Butler gasped wordlessly, thrusting his hips against Artemis' hand suddenly tugging the youth's head up towards him, kissing him only the slightest bit violently. Artemis moaned into Butler's mouth, sucking on his tongue and moving his hand slowly against the straining erection beneath the denim fabric of Butler's trousers, causing the bodyguard to groan with the touch. Butler's fingers fumbled at his shirt, hesitantly caressing his chest and throat, and the genius knew he was losing both control and any sense of propriety, but for the first thing, they had already passed the point where anything made sense, and secondly, he quite forcibly didn't give a damn.

The hands on his body slid against his nipples, and he gasped violently, begging Butler rather explicitly to "get the damn thing off". With slightly shaking fingers, the old warrior swiftly undid the buttons, smoothing the fabric from the narrow shoulders. Butler could feel his own hardness throbbing against the gentle but firm pressure of Artemis hand on his trousers, and didn't know how much longer he could last, but there was no way he could have stopped now. Almost ripping the buttons in the collar, he tore off his pique-shirt over his head, and forced himself to slow and stop for a moment, only to watch, to perceive and understand what was happening. The sight took his already short breath completely. Black hair hung tousled on one side of the young man's pale neck, on the other side of which a few dark marks from his own rough kisses were starting to show. The lips were swollen, slightly parted, shining just like the beads of sweat on the pallid forehead. Usually, Artemis's cheeks where ivory white from the many years he spent out of the sun, bent in front of the computer, but now they were flushed to a light shade of red.

Butler had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Artemis now, wanted to push him against something solid and simply take him, but he didn't want to scare the rather more inexperienced adolescent by being hasty, and he loved his protégé too much to let his own need take over completely. Therefore trying to stay composed, he didn't simply grab hold of Artemis and crush him up against the wall, as his rising desire urged him to, but slowly slid his hands down the white, smooth skin on Artemis's body, reveling in the sight of the one he loved standing there, so willing, so full of desire for him, him alone. But something in Artemis's eyes told Butler that maybe, just maybe, he would not need to wait, and true enough, when he moved closer, those blue eyes darkened, and suddenly Artemis's arm was wrapped around his back with a display of more strength than he had expected the thin-built young man to possess.

The hand between his legs gave a slight squeeze, nearly making the grown man whimper, and when he heard Artemis moaning a hoarse but quite clear "Take me" against his neck, Butler knew that was it. Giving up all thoughts of waiting or maintaining composure, the soldier grabbed hold of the small body, crushed it to him, and after pushing the younger man back a few steps, pinned him up against the wall. He ripped open the fly of the black suit trousers and tore them down; his own jeans soon discarded on the floor beside them, and let their bodies melt. The feeling of naked, velvet-like skin on his own was nearly too much, and he took a forceful, whilst still somewhat careful, hold of Artemis erection, stroking softly as he lifted the young man against his own hips. It was not a heavy burden for the man who had spent his life in working out and performing the arts of fighting to lift the thin body; the genius was lithe and fast but weighed very little. Even if he had, Butler doubted that he would have found this to be a problem – he was much too far gone to care, and would do anything to feel that body pressed as hard against his own as was possible.

Artemis was positively shaking now, and as he let himself be pushed against the smooth oak panels of the wall, he wrapped his legs around Butler's waist, now moaning out loud with every move, whispering his name in heavy, short-cut breaths. Butler felt his heart, body and soul reducing to nothing but a raving need as he drew close to the brink of perfection, and in complete abandon he slammed up, up against the man he loved, burying his head in the soft black hair hanging down over Artemis's shoulder. Artemis too was thrusting against him now, in desperate need for release, and as he felt Butler shoving a hard push against him, he threw his head back and came, mindlessly, violently. The last thing he heard before the world for a moment blackened was Butler's choked moan as the bodyguard brought himself off in a few touches. When his mind cleared again, Butler had drawn him close against his own pulsing body, holding him so tight as if he would never let go. Artemis silently hoped he wouldn't. It was then that Butler pulled his head up to make the dazed youth look at him, a small smile playing on the worn, tired face.

"Now you take the lead" he whispered.


End file.
